


Something Changes

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Established Relationship, Extra Treat, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Other, Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: An unusual friendship becomes strangely deeper...





	Something Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



He had grown up with this beautiful creature – his friend since infancy and his steed since he was deemed old enough to mount a dragon and take flight. No other being knew him as intimately as this magnificent beast without the power of speech but with intelligence far greater than a human.

Yet something began to change in the mighty dragon in the rider’s twenty-first year.

Ruby-red scales began to indicate the dragon’s mating time, but he sought no female of his kind, and never fought with other males.

Only caresses from his rider seemed to arouse and soothe him.


End file.
